forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: The Execution/Supports
Green and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Why, hello there! *'Green': Uh, hey. Aren’t you just the friendliest royal I’ve ever met, coming up to me and actually saying hello without judging me for being in charge of a bunch of rogues. *'Chloe': I’m sorry? Should I be ruder? *'Green': No, not in the slightest. I’m just not used to being treated kindly like that, not by people in similar positions of power. *'Chloe': “Similar” positions? We both are of the ruling class, so I think we’re more similar than you let on. *'Green': You’re just an idle ruler, though. If I understand right, you don’t even have power in your hands. *'Chloe': But my family has it. Joint rulers, you know. *'Green': We’re trying that “joint ruling” thing in Tost. Doesn’t exactly work out if neither person who’s got the power has any idea what they’re supposed to do with it. *'Chloe': I understand. But what you’re doing, taking a leadership role without any training or preparation for it, is a very noble endeavor. We royals admire your strength. *'Green': Yeah, sure you guys do. In fact, I bet you see me walk into our meetings and all think, man, wouldn’t it be great if we just take over Tost, make it part of our countries, and free that guy from those burdens. *'Chloe': We do no such thing! I can assure you that I definitely admire you, and if I become queen someday, I will be sure to cite you as one of my positive influences. *'Green': She gets angry at me and yet makes sure not to really show it. Huh. Bella and Florence C Support *'Bella': If you’re coming here for a practice fight, which I doubt you need, I’m sorry but I can’t help you with that. *'Florence': I’m not the one of the royal siblings who’s super into fighting, so you’re good. *'Bella': Perfect. I already told myself I wasn’t going to risk someone here killing me or my mount, so that means no fights from me! *'Florence': Yeah, see, I don’t care. I get it, you’re from a really rough region, but it doesn’t mean everyone’s going to want to fight you because of it. In fact, I want nothing to do with fighting with you unless we’re teaming up. *'Bella': That’s good to hear, I guess. Nice to know I have allies. *'Florence': We can be the best allies ever, if you want. *'Bella': Er, what? *'Florence': (Wait, did I just say that SUGGESTIVELY?) *'Bella': Could you repeat that, please? *'Florence': I meant we could try being friends! Where you come from, you’ve probably got no friends at all, if they’re as bad as everyone says, so let’s bond with each other! *'Bella': I beg your pardon? *'Florence': I didn’t mean it like THAT! DJ and Florence C Support *'Florence': DJ! *'DJ': Florence! *'Florence': I've been looking all over for you! *'DJ': Why are we yelling?! *'Florence': No reason. Just because I've been looking for you. *'DJ': Right. So what do you need? *'Florence': DJ, will you marry me? *'DJ': Whoa there! This is a bit sudden. Shouldn't we wait, oh, three more conversations to do so? *'Florence': Think about it though. We're both royalty, and our nations would get along so much better if they had married royals. *'DJ': Our countries already get along well, though. Waydrn has helped Frar with all of their affairs for decades. *'Florence': But if we got hitched, they'd get along even better! We should do it. *'DJ': I'm gonna have to turn you down, Flo. Sorry, but I'm not going to give myself to someone I don't even know yet for the sake of treaties. *'Florence': I guess that makes sense, but don't think I'll stop trying, you hear me? *'DJ': Loud and clear... Josh and George C Support *'Josh': Ah, just the man I was looking for. Let's get right to work. *'George': ...Wait, you're talking to me? Shouldn't you start with “hey” or “what's up George” or “you're the best mage in the Shepherds, can you grace me with your presence?” *'Josh': That is exactly the kind of sharp-tongued wit that brought me to you today. *'George': What? *'Josh': For my next novella, I aim to write a comedy, and I thought it would be best if I approached the most entertaining Shepherd in our ranks for advice on how to be funny. *'George': You want me to teach you how to be funny? *'Josh': If you will. *'George': Gee, I dunno. I don't try to be funny, I just let it out when it wants to come out. *'Josh': So maybe it's been if we run some experiments to extract it. *'George': This is starting to sound even more scary than my curse practice. *'Josh': Oh relax. You won't feel a thing. Hopefully. *'George': *gulp* Knifez and Sam C Support *'Knifez': ... *'Sam': Hey, what's up? You look concerned. *'Knifez': I am concerned. *'Sam': Is George cursing random people at the local pub again? I can stop him if you want. I won't lecture him to not to, but I'll stop him. *'Knifez': No no, it's completely different. *'Sam': Did you get your sword stuck in a log that didn't split all the way again? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times to swing harder, because wood doesn't yield as easily as flesh. Honestly, how do you guys get anything done without me? *'Knifez': No no no! This is actually important. Food rations are down. *'Sam': Are they really? *'Knifez': Yeah, and I think someone's been sneaking in snacks when they shouldn't. *'Sam': Should I go talk to our resident thieves and get this sorted? *'Knifez': No, I have a feeling someone else did it. *'Sam': So your rapier wit has narrowed down a culprit, has it? *'Knifez': I don't like your tone. *'Sam': Sarcasm. 'S what I do. *'Knifez': Look, food rations started going down since Joos joined the Shepherds. *'Sam': So you think Joos is doing it? *'Knifez': That I do. Can you do me a favor? *'Sam': Keep an eye on Joos for anything suspicious? *'Knifez': Exactly. He's not gonna be happy if he finds out, but I have to be sure. *'Sam': I understand. Sam and Pika B Support *'Pika': Hey Sam, let's strategize! *'Sam': ...That might just be the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say to me. Explain. *'Pika': Well, I noticed we've been fighting together an awful lot, so I decided we should shake things up a bit. You may not be head tactician anymore, but maybe we can have a little one-on-one tactician...ing. Ing. *'Sam': Ha ha ha, I like that idea. What do you suggest? *'Pika': Well, I noticed that we've been hanging back a lot lately, so I was thinking that I could jump right into the fray. Maybe hit some people with point-blank shots to the face and prove myself a little bit more useful. *'Sam': Absolutely not. *'Pika': What? *'Sam': Bows are made for long distance combat. We can't have you running up to people and shooting them. You might as well get rid of the bow altogether and just straight-up stab 'em with your arrows! *'Pika': Okay, okay...we'll hang back like usual. *'Sam': Sorry, I got a bit snappy there. You keep thinking of something, okay? *'Pika': You got it! Category:Supports